


Kissess??

by tatsumi_yuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatsumi_yuki/pseuds/tatsumi_yuki
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco surprisingly get along well and a bewildered Hermione and Ron follow along. Draco surprisingly became an auror along with Harry and Ron as they got in the same department. Harry was partnered with Draco and they were given an office for some files and mission and paperwork to sort out. One day, Harry brought along some snacks. What ever will happen then?





	Kissess??

One day, Harry entered their office with a package in hand... Draco look at it curiously.

"Whats that?"

"Huh? Oh.. some snacks..."

Draco nodded affirmatively and continue his work.

After a few hours dealing with paperwork. Harry suddenly call out to Draco who turn his head to look clearly at harry and raise an expectant eyebrow. Harry cleared his throat.

"Do you want some kissess draco?'"

Draco blinked

Once

Twice

"I - wait - _what?_ " He stammered

Harry blinked

"Yeah... some kissess? Hersheys kissess?"

After a few seconds of silence realisation dawned onto Harry as he turned an alarmingly red in colour

"I - um... - uh...." he stammered

Draco quickly clears his throat.

"I uh.. I guess yes i would like to have some kissess..."

Harry look at Draco in shocked but he stands and went to his partners desk with the chocolate package in one hand. He took one out of the package and poped it into his mouth as he quickly frenched Draco transfering the chocolate in the process which of course was taken aback by the situation. Slowly he complies with Harrys request and dive into the kiss. After a few minutes both was breathless and their face was inches apart... A comforting silence blankets over them as they got lost in each others eyes. A knock from the door brought them back to reality and Harry hastily backs away to his deak as soon as Ron came in. 

"Heya Harry, Draco" 

Ron said unaware about the kissed that just happened seconds before his enterance. I got some more paperworks for you guys to sign after you destroyed half of the town before this. Draco groaned the same as Harry as they both cursed at the criminal that make them use too much force.. After Ron went back to his merry way Harry cleared his throat again.

"So....."

"So...."

"I take it you're not mad or anything that i kissed you?"

"Pretty much so..."

"C-Can i kiss you again then?"

This time, Draco is the one who stands and pounce on Harry attacking him with kissess.

"A good thing i decided to kiss you then"

Harry said breathlessly between kissess 

"I've been mad for you for years Potter."

"Well.. Im sorry thinking that your endless flirting is a joke then..."

"Apology accepted."

And with that they continue their make-out session. This time with no one interupting.


End file.
